Ira de los Demonios
La Ira de los demonios es el nombre dado, a la saga que comenzó en septiembre de 2015 y se extiendio hasta marzo de 2016. El argumento de la historia tomaba lugar principalmente en la Costa de la Espada y en la región del Mar Lunar (Moonsea). Descripción Wizards of the Coast proporcionó la siguiente introducción a la furia de los demonios: "Tras las aclamadas historias de La Tiranía de Dragones y el Mal Elemental, la ira de los demonios trasnsporta a los personajes al mortífero y demente inframundo. Rumores de poderosos señores demonio como [[Demogorgon|'Demogorgon']], '''Orcus' y Graz'zt aterrorizan a los habitantes de la infraoscuridad y han comenzado a filtrarse hasta las ciudades de la costa de la espada. Las ya peligrosa cavernas debajo de la superficie son envueltas por caos, locura y discordia. El renegado drow Drizzt Do'Urden es enviado a investigar, pero será hasta que tu ayudes en su lucha contra los demonios, antes de que él sucumba a la oscura locura de los demonios." - Artículo Oficial de Rage of Demons El argumento también se describe de esta manera: " ''La trama principal de '''la rabia de los demonios' se lleva a cabo en el vasto mundo subterráneo conocido como la Infrascuridad. Este oscuro panorama es un retorcido laberinto donde reina el miedo, y es el hogar de terribles monstruos que nunca han visto la luz del día. Es aquí que los elfos oscuros Gromph Baenre, Archimago de Menzoberranzan, realiza un engañoso ritual usado para aprovechar la energía mágica del Faerzress que inunda la'' Antípoda Oscura y rompe portales abiertos perpetuamente al abismo demoníaco en el proceso. Las criaturas que pasan a través de los portales horrorizan incluso el archimago, y a partir de ese momento la locura demoníaca impregna la Infrascuridad y amenaza con sacudir '''los Reinos Olvidados' hasta sus cimientos. ¡Los aventureros deben parar la locura antes de que consuma la Infrascuridad y se disemine a destruir las gentes en la superficie de Faerûn!.'' "- Guía del Jugador de la Liga de Aventureros 3.0 Una parte clave de la historia fue presentada en el libro Archimago, que lidia con la aparición de los demonios en Menzoberranzan y otros lugares en la Antípoda Oscura, que convocados en 1485 DR y 1486 DR por la matrona Quenthel Baenre a fin de asegurar su reinado sobre la ciudad. Sin embargo, la presencia de los demonios estaba de acuerdo con los planes de Lolth, quien dispuso que Gromph Baenre convocara inadvertidamente al Demogorgon a este plano material primario, en 1486 DR. Productos de La Ira de los Demonios ;Novelas *''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Archmage Archmage'' por R.A. Salvatore *''Maestro'' por R.A. Salvatore ;Adventuras *''Out of the Abyss'' ;Liga de Aventureros ;*''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Harried Harried in Hillsfar'' ;*''[Shackles of Blood]'' ;*''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/The The Occupation of Szith Morcane'' ;*''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/It's It's All in the Blood'' ;*''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Bane Bane of the Tradeways'' ;*''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/No No Foolish Matter'' ;*''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Herald Herald of the Moon'' ;*''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/The The Malady of Elventree'' ;*''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/The The Waydown'' ;*''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Quelling Quelling the Horde'' ;*''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Quest Quest for Sporedome'' ;*''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Hillsfar Hillsfar Reclaimed'' ;*''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Writhing Writhing in the Dark'' ;*''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Death Death on the Wall'' ;*''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Szith Szith Morcane Unbound'' ;*''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Assault Assault on Maerimydra'' ;Videojuegos *''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Sword Sword Coast Legends'' *''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Neverwinter: Neverwinter: Underdark'' *''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Neverwinter: Neverwinter: The Maze Engine'' ;Otros * Rage of Demons Booster D&D Miniatures * Tyrants of the Underdark Tabletop Game Cronología durante La Ira de los Demonios Los eventos donde demonios fueron mágicamente convocados sucedieron en 1485 DR y 1486 DR. Sin embargo, Gromph Baenre convoco inadvertidamente al Demogorgon a este plano material primario, en 1486 DR. Es importante señalar que existe una discordia entre la fecha en que sucede la saga de La Ira de los Demonios entre el canon del juego de rol y las novelas. Para el bien de la concordia, el año es dificil de localizar, pero se ubica en 1486 DR y no en 1489 DR. Esto de acuerdo a las novelas de Salvatore, pero la información de algún producto de rol podría indicar el año mas tardío. 1486 DR Año de los Pergaminos de las Montañas Nether * Las fuerzas de los enanos cantan victoria en Gauntlgrym. El rey Emerus Warcrown muere mientras se le proclamó el 2º rey de Gauntlgrym. Poco después Bruenor Battlehammer es coronado rey de Gauntlgrym. * Muere el Rey Foril Obarskyr mientras duerme en Cormyr. * El elegido de Lathander, Stedd Whitehorn cura la mente de la lider élfica Lady Cindermoon, ahora Shadowmoon del Enclave Esmeralda. * Tras mucho tiempo, la 'Gran Lluvia' llega a su fin en el Mar de las Estrellas Caídas. * Las Motas flotantes de tierra en todo Faerûn caen del cielo, a excepción de las que sostienen la ciudad de Airspur (SCAG pg.11) * La ciudad élfica de [[Myth Drannor|'Myth Drannor']] es asediada por las fuerzas de [[Netheril|'Netheril']]. * Gromph Baenre convoca inadvertidamente al Demogorgon a este plano material primario, en la academia de magia Sorcere en Menzoberranzan. * La ciudad de Marsember is saqueada por los Shadovar. El Gran Duque Farninger Seasilver trata de huor pero es asesinado por el Príncipe Yder Tanthul de Netheril. * El dios Helm regresa y el Príncipe Yder Tanthul es asesinado en la batalla contra es elegido de Helm Kleef Kenric. * Lady Arietta Seasilver, escogida de Siamorphe y sus compañeros elegidos convencen al primodial Grumbar de que permanezca en los reinos y evite que Shar traiga todo el plano de la sombría Shadowfell hacia los Reinos a través del Underchasm (Infrabismo), este se llena con tierra en el proceso a excepcion de la fisura oriental. * Aparición de muchos demonios en Menzoberranzan y otros lugares en la Antípoda Oscura. * El día del festival de la Luna, al amanecer el ejército de las marchas occidentales monta desde Arabel, aplastando lo que queda del ejército del Netheril en las paredes de Suzail. Ni un solo soldado de los shadovar queda a salvo. El asedio de Suzail termina. Marsember ahora pueden ser liberados rápidamente gracias a dos ejércitos cormyreanos. * El príncipe heredero Baerovus renuncia al trono en favor de su hermana Raedra Obarskyr, que va a ser oficialmente coronada en Cormyr. * Jarlaxle Baenre, Drizzt Do´Urden y Artemis Entreri se dirigen hacia Menzoberranzan con la intención de rescatar a Dahlia, quien permanece en un perpetuo estado confundido desde que la colocaron como Matrona de la reestablecida Casa do'Urden. * La deidad untherite Enlil responde al dracónido Dumuzi, tras su petición viene en ayuda de Djerad Thymar. Y entonces, los reinos de Gilgeam y Unther vuelven a Toril tras la secesión. Gilgeam decide recuperar su tierra de los dráconidos en Thymanter. * La peligrosa máquina de los Modrons, conocida como el Ordenante, o la Máquina del Laberinto en las profundidades de la Infraoscuridad es destruida por un grupo de aventureros. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos la usan para viajar en el tiempo. * Los antiguos dioses de Mulhorand se manifiestan entre su pueblo y dirigen una rebelión contra sus gobernantes Imaskari, que huyen a las llanuras de polvo púrpura o refugios extraplanares. A diferencia de otros Elegidos de los Dioses, los elegidos de los dioses mulhorandi permanecen y se dedican a gobernar su pueblo después de la Secesión. (SCAG pg.12) * La ciudad de Hillsfar es liberada de la opresión. * Drizzt Do´Urden rescata Menzoberranzan de la devastación que causaría Demogorgon, pero es capturado por la casa drow Baenre tras este incidente. Los Dungeon Masters pueden establecer sus juegos en cualquier momento durante los eventos tras la saga de Tyranny of Dragons, y Elemental Evil. Este material de "Rage of Demons" se encuentra como la Tercera Temporada para productos D&D 5e. La recomendación es jugar el libro de tapa dura Out of the Abyss [ Fuera del Abismo ] una aventura de Nivel 1 hasta 16 o más. También se complementa el juego con el libro Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide, y existen muchas aventuras publicadas paralelamente con La Liga de Aventureros durante la saga de la Ira de Los Demonios. Sinopsis Rumores de actividad demoníaca en la Antípoda Oscura, han llegado a la superficie a través de susurros y rumoradas historias de violencia. El rey Bruenor envía su amigo Drizzt Do'Urden para averiguar qué está ocurriendo bajo la superficie pero resulta demasiado evidente cuando el señor demonio Demogorgon causa estragos la ciudad drow de Menzobarranzan. El cornudo Señor Baphomet juega con víctimas en el inmenso laberinto de la Infraoscuridad y la reina demoníaca de hongos Zuggtmoy planea unirse con un hongo que tiene el tamaño masivo de una ciudad, esto sería en una demencial ceremonia de matrimonio. Yeenoghu, el señor demoníaco de los Gnolls, recorre la oscuridad, engendrando nuevos siervos gnoll de su matanza,para continuar con la destrucción, mientras que los señores demonio de la lujuria y el engaño se aprovechan de la debilidad en voluntad de los pueblos de la Antípoda Oscura, En la locura de la oscuridad, ¿quien será la luz que brille contra los demonios? Las razas de las profundidades compiten contra los demonios, pero hay pocos aliados en la Infraoscuridad, entre drows, duergars mindflayers, gnomos de las profundidades. Drizzt Do'Urden y está dedicados a encargarse del Demogorgon y poner fin a su reinado de locura— pero es incluso más crucial averiguar por qué los Señores Demoníacos han salido del Abismo. ¿Quién es responsable por el caos que se ha desatado? Resolver el misterio de los demonios, antes de que lleguen a la superficie. ¡'Atrevánse' a descender! *** SPOILER ALERT *** La saga concluye tras una gran aventura en que los heroes se quedan en la Infraoscuridad, coordinandose con las Facciones en Faerun y con la ciudadela de Gauntelgrym, eventualmente enfrentan a Demogorgon y a Orcus en la ciudad de Menzoberranzan, ciudad donde Drizzt Do´Urden acaba con Demogorgon finalmente, poniendo fin a la rabia de los demonios. ⇲ [ Artículo Oficial ] http://dnd.wizards.com/dungeons-and-dragons/story/rage-of-demons __FORZARTDC__ __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__